i still love you
by fallen angels blood shed tears
Summary: Her love for him will now get her killed. By who? her love himself. Unfortuatly she still loves him no matter what he does.


AN: Hello. About this sorry, I'm very sorry if it turned out crap, I wanted to make it good but I couldn't find the words to do so. At the moment my writing skills have seriously died. If anybody actually understands the plot to my story and wants to have a go at writing there own version then please go right ahead. I seriously did love the plot for the story. Anyway just incase it isn't crap do read, and review if you want. If not then don't obviously. Anyway bye. R&R

**Diclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Konohamaru, Gai, Tsunade, Itachi, Kisame… I think u get the point. I don't own any of it :'( depression**

"Saskeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" Sakura shouted to the dark head figure that attempted to run away. "Please, don't do this. Please don't leave me again. I love you. I love you with all my heart."

The figure came to a halt. The now 18-year-old Uchiha Sasuke turned around. He had really grown in the past years. His face had matured from that cute childish face to the more serious and relaxed one. The years had really done him good. He looked intently at Sakura, studying her appearance. The way she had also matured. She had now grown into quiet a beautiful woman. One that any man would gladly marry. All but him. He wanted perfection at the highest of levels. He wanted a woman that only existed in fairy tales. At least that's what Sakura thought. 

"Love? What do you know of Love? You still believe in those childish dreams. Sole mates, love at first sight, it's all a load of rubbish created to make children believe that one day it will happen to them. It seems you must still be that child I knew all those years ago. That weak little girl that cared only for petty little crushes." Sasuke told the now weeping girl.

" I know more than you think. I know because of my love for you. You believe it is unreal, I however have never thought that, will never think that. If I did not love you I would not be here today. I would not care for you after your betrayal to our village. Yet I do. All of this is because of my love towards you. My true love," Sakura said "If being in love with you outs me down as a child then child I am."

"Well if these words you speak are true then I will just have to change your thoughts. You see Sakura, your nothing to me. Your not worth my time, heck your not worth anybody's time. I wouldn't love you if you were the last women on earth." Sasuke spat at her.

"I still love you Sasuke. No matter what mean words you say to me, my feelings will remain the same" Sakura told him.

"Fine then." Sasuke said. He raised his hand and slapped her across the face. "What about now?"

Sakura held her stinging face in her hand. She was shocked and yet she did not care that the guy she had once gain recited her love for had just hit her.

"I still love you Sasuke." Sakura told him.

He kicked her hard in the stomach. Sakura went flying into a tree and when she landed she began holding her stomach. Her pain was evident to Sasuke. He believed now she would not love him.

"I still love you Sasuke-kun." Sakura said quietly. 

Sasuke threw a few kunai's at her. She didn't even bother to dodge them and instead took the pain of them being pierced through her skin. She pulled them out and watched as blood poured from the wounds. Yet she did nothing. She was a trained medic-nin and she did nothing to heal the cuts. She stared directly at Sasuke showing him that she did not care about his attack.

"I..I still love you" She repeated again.

This time Sasuke threw more kunai's along with senbon needles at Sakura and watched as she let them take a direct hit to her body. She once again pulled them all out and saw more blood pour out of her body.

"Why do you not dodge? Why do you not fight back? Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I love you. You want to cause me physical pain and because I love you I shall let you. If this make you happy then I do not care for the pain it causes me. Physical pain is nothing to. Only my mental feelings will ever truly hurt. Your words they cause great pain and the way you attack me does also. Even so, I still love you." Sakura told him.

He grew angry and drew out the Kantana that had been strapped onto his back. He charged at Sakura stabbing her right through the stomach. The great sword stuck out of her back with blood on the end dribbling down. Yet she showed no sign of anger for the action. Instead she put her hands around the blade and slowly pulled it out of herself cutting her hands in the process.

"I… st…still lo..lo..love you Sas..ke-kun." Sakura told him.

She fell hardly to the floor. Blood seeped from all of her wounds. She had always been told to not pull the weapons out of the wound; they were the only thing stopping the blood running out of her body. Yet she did. You see in her mind she saw Sasuke wanting her dead and to prove her love she would make the process of her death quicker. It would make him happy. Again the words spoken from her mouth made Sasuke angry and he made one last move. The Chidori. It hit her. She was dieing fast now. Very fast. Before she slipped away though she said a few final words.

"I still love you Sasuke-kun" she had whispered with her last breath.

Sasuke had heard it. This time though his anger was at the peak. He began to go insane, kicking tree's down, smashing his fist into the ground, anything that would make his mistakes go away.

"Why the fuck didn't you dodge. If you loved me you would have dodged. I didn't want you to fucking die. I didn't want you to get hurt. Why didn't you just go away. Why didn't you leave. You were safe in the village. I couldn't take you with me, you would have been killed. Now your dead and it's all because you loved me and I wanted to keep you safe. WHY SAKURA? WHY?" Sasuke shouted at her dead and limp body.

He cradled her in his arms caressing her now blood soaked hair. Stroking her blood smeared face. Watching as the final drops of blood left her body. They were in the middle of nowhere and there was no chance of getting her body to a village where they could possibly save her. Heck even if a village was near it was impossible to save her. Sasuke stayed cradling the dead body of the pink haired cherry blossom for days until finally he also died from lack of water with her still in his arms. 

A few days later a group of Konoha-nins were coming home from a mission and happened to find the two. They urgently rushed them back to Konoha where they were buried side by side. There friends grieved at the loss of the two. They did not understand what had happened that day and probably never would. For that story lies with only the two lovers. Taken to the grave. Sasuke went to all lengths to save Sakura that day. He knew that he would be travelling to find Itachi, he knew Sakura would have been killed by Itachi, his only option of saving her was to get her to leave him alone and to do that he had to make it look like he didn't care about her at all. This however caused her death by his own hands. He killed the only girl he ever truly loved. This was a fate worse than his own death, so he stayed with her and died himself. That is the true story. The villagers believe different and always will. 


End file.
